


Tiempo de calidad

by RottenLetters



Series: Facebook Request [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Regulus esperaba pasar tiempo de calidad con su novio, no eso.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Series: Facebook Request [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tiempo de calidad

Regulus agita su pluma debajo de la nariz de Severus buscando llamar su atención, pero su novio sólo se la saca de la mano y la pone del otro lado de la mesa sin levantar la mirada de sus libros de texto. Está muerto de aburrimiento y cuando Severus le ofreció estudiar en la biblioteca después del té, había estado seguro que era un eufemismo para enrollarse entre las estanterías luego de unas largas vacaciones de invierno separados, pero simplemente habían buscado una mesa y abierto los libros. Acomodando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, lo observa atentamente, y se da cuenta que esas dos semanas fueron una como ninguna jamás.

—Reg ¿no vas a estudiar? —la voz de Severus le eriza los vellos de la nuca y la respiración se le atora en el pecho ¿acaso ha sido víctima de una poderosísima poción de amor? por qué no puede imaginar cómo es que lo ama tanto y con toda esa pasión.

—Es pronto para los exámenes —responde acercando la cabeza un poco a la mano que sostiene un montón de pergaminos de referencia, y sonríe encantado cuando de forma natural los largos dedos de Severus los dejan caer para enredarse en su cabello—, y tu prometiste que me ayudarías a estudiar pociones, pero estás demasiado ocupado —ni siquiera está tratando de reclamar nada, pero Severus hace una mueca y cuando lo mira a los ojos puede ver que lo había olvidado por completo—. De todas formas, faltan meses para los exámenes —gira la cabeza un poco y besa la mano que en ese momento le acaricia la mejilla.

Puede sentir como se relaja un poco, el remordimiento escapando de sus ojos ¿cómo puede ser posible que todos piensen que es un experto en _oclumancia_ cuando es un libro abierto? ¿cómo pueden no verlo? ¿cómo no pueden entenderlo? casi puede ver el momento exacto que Severus decide que puede estudiar otro día, que ese es un buen momento para hacer cualquier otra cosa juntos, ese año no tiene más exámenes que los finales, y para los TIMOS de Regulus falta tanto tiempo que no necesitan preocuparse.

No está nada sorprendido cuando Severus cierra sus libros y se pone de pie, con la mano extendida hacia él. No parece que vaya a recoger nada del escritorio, y el ligero sonrojo en esas mejillas angulosas lo dice todo. Al final sí tendrá su sesión de besos en la biblioteca.

**Author's Note:**

> He estado bastante inactiva y en parte se debe a que perdí mi cuenta de Wattpad, ha sido un trabajo duro estar subiendo las cosas constantemente, todos los fics de nuevo... Pero me di un momento de descanso y pregunte a mis amigos de facebook si querían algo —PrinceBlack Fluff—, esto es lo más Fluff que se me ocurrió al final, es solo una escena corta, pero a mi me deja bastante satisfecha ¿les ha gustado a ustedes? ¿alguien más está terriblemente enamorado de esta pareja como yo? Simplemente los adoro juntos, no puedo evitarlo.  
> Gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar~  
> Besitos~Baibai~


End file.
